Another sappy story, taking place in the apocalypse
by Angstyweirdo
Summary: Skylar, an abused girl runs away from her family when a herd of walkers attacks camp. She runs into Rick and the others. Will she be able to trust the strange group of people? Eventual Carl/OC... (Man, I'm bad at summaries.)


I ran down the deserted street, me heart beating rapidly through my chest. My breathing quickened as fear overtook me. _What the fuck did I do?_ Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at my bloodied hands and shirt. I decided that this wasn't the time to think or cry, walkers were everywhere. I shot one in between the eyes. The another, and another. Taking your anger out on these monsters was good therapy. Realizing I was low on ammo and outnumbered, I decided it was best to find somewhere to hide. Glancing to my left I saw a worn down house, not having much choice I bolted up the steps.

"Shit." I struggled to open the door. "It's locked." I fumbled around in pockets of my ripped jeans till I found a bobby pin. I poked the bobby pin in the keyhole and turned till I heard a 'click'. I shut the door quietly and locked it. I took a deep breath, sliding down the door frame and slumping to the ground.

"I heard the door open, go check." I heard a voice whisper from the hallway.

"I'm checkin', I'm checkin'." The voice grumbled.

I was met with a man with scraggly hair and crossbow. A tall, skinny, silver haired woman following behind him. "Who're you?" he growled.

"Daryl, put the crossbow down." The woman ordered. The man who's name was apparently Daryl, glared at me coldly putting the weapon down.

"Are you okay?" The woman smiled. "My name's Carol."

"Carol, don't be goin' around introducing yourself to strangers." Daryl breathed. Carol seemed to dismiss what he said and walked closer to me. She picked up my arm and looked at my bruises. She lifted the piece of hair where I hid my scar that ran down my face.

"Sweetie, where did you get all these?" She asked, looking concerned.

I pulled my arm away, scowling. "Don't touch me."

She looked softly at me, asking again. " Are you okay, are you alone?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, but only for a couple of hours." I felt my legs begin to shake, my hands twitching slightly.

"Hey, Carol." I heard a voice call out."Everything okay?" A dark skinned woman peaked from the hallway, katana in hand.

"A little girl found her way in." Daryl spoke up, "Nothin' bad."

I scowled again, "Well _excuse_ me."

"Well, come with me." Carol's eyes were filled with concern. "You look like you need some rest.

I hesitantly followed her into the living room, a group of people where sitting around talking. I gulped.

* * *

"What's your name?" A brunette spoke up after a long while of everyone staring at me.

I swallowed my bite, and mumbled, "Skylar."

"What happened to your group?" Another man spoke up, he looked like he had seen better days.

"I dunno." I answered honestly. "Didn't look back when I ran away."

"Why did you run away?"

"Is this a game of twenty questions or somethin'?" I groaned.

"Quit bein' a smart ass and answer the damn question." Daryl glared.

"Fine." I glared back. "I ran away 'cause a herd of walkers came and attacked us."

"Oh." The man sat back in his seat. "I see."

"Well you can stay with us." The brunette smiled. "We can always use the extra help."

"Okay." I mumbled getting up slowly, turning to Carol. "Where do I wash my plate?"

"It's fine I can get it." She held out her hand.

"Let me help." I smiled, well tried to smile anyways. "I owe you one."

I did owe her it wasn't for her I would of probably had my head stuck the door by an arrow.

"For what?" Carol raised one of her eyebrows.

I laughed, taking a rag and wiping off the plate. "Never mind."

* * *

"Hey Skylar." Carol poked me. "Follow me."

I nodded as she lead me up the creaky, wooden stairs. She opened the door to the small room. Mats, and blankets scattered the hard, cold floors. She sat down on one of them and motioned me to sit next to her. I sat slowly on the uncomfortable mat. "Everyone else usually stay up late talking, so I wanted to take that time to talk to you."

"Okay." I looked to the ground, I already knew what she wanted to talk about. Those damned bruises.

"Tell me about yourself." She turned to me, her voice calm.

"My names Skylar, I'm thirteen, 4'11-" I paused, not know what else to say.

"That's it?" Carol teased.

"I like to read." I took my bag off my back, unzipping it and pulling out my favorite book. "This ones my favorite."

"The Ghost Next Door huh'?" she flipped to read the back. "You didn't look like the one to like scary stories."

"Yeah." I muttered, "I like em'."

She handed the book back to me. "Mind if I read it sometime?"

"You can read it if ya' want."

"Where did these bruises come from?" she held up my arm, inspecting it.

I did have a lot of bruises on my arms. I had a couple on my stomach, my back and my legs. Then there was that damn scar. I fucking hate that thing.

"M-My Mom and Dad." I whispered. Her face saddened, a frown was painted on her face.

"They abused you?" she checked the scar on my face.

"Mhm."

"How did this happen?" she motioned towards the huge, ugly scar on my face.

"Dad pushed me when I was young off the porch, I forgot what happened after." I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry." she breathed, her voice was shaky. "Your secret is safe with me."

"How did you-" I started, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh there you guys are." A group of three girls walked in.

"We were just chatting." Carol put on a bright smile. "About to go to sleep now."

"Well good." The brunette stretched, and yawned. " 'Cause I want to get some shut eye."

I grabbed a blanket and a small pillow and laid on the floor. Ignoring the other lady's chatter. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

_You might be safe for once Skylar._


End file.
